The present invention relates to an insole for shoes; and, more particularly, to an insole for shoes having a ventilating hole allowing a foot-sole to be ventilated therethrough, and providing therapeutic effect based on reflex zone therapy as well as a massage effect.
A term xe2x80x9creflex zone therapyxe2x80x9d describes a treatment based on the established fact that special zones of the soles and palms are correlated to certain internal organs. A therapist can diagnose certain diseases of these organs by applying pressure on the corresponding reflex zones of the sole, which will cause the patient a more or less intensive sensation of pain. On the other hand, the therapist can achieve an intensive stimulation of the corresponding organ by carefully massaging these special zones.
In this season, a plurality of insoles for shoes having a therapeutic effect based on the reflex zone therapy have been proposed. These insoles for shoes also can prevent a moisture generation which may occur from a contact between a foot-sole and the insole.
Especially, in order to maximize ventilation capability in the shoe, even a configuration where an outside air is forced to be introduced into the shoe by a pumping action provided in an outsole of the shoe has been proposed, which has a shortcoming of an increased manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcoming, Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1992-7619 discloses an insole for shoes having a therapeutic effect based on the reflex zone therapy and an increased ventilation capability. In the prior art, the insole has ceramic powder integrally mixed and molded therewith, an annular groove formed on its upper surface, and a plurality of reflex zone protrusions protruding from the upper surface each of which has a ventilation hole and a hollow portion. The insole also has a plurality of arcuate protrusions each of which is formed on an lower surface of the insole, corresponding to positions of the reflex zone protrusions and has an air passage communicating with the ventilation hole.
The prior art described above, however, has shortcomings. First, when the reflex zone protrusion is pressurized by the foot, it is easily laid flat. As a result, it cannot provide an appropriate massage onto the reflex zones of the foot-sole. Secondly, the reflex zone protrusion which has been collapsed is not properly restored to its original shape in the prior art.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide an insole for shoes having a maximized therapeutic effect based on the reflex zone therapy as well as an enhanced ventilation capability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an insole for shoes having a plurality of protrusions, the insole characterized in that each of the protrusions is made of silicone and has a ventilation hole formed through a center of the protrusion, the protrusion being connected with a thin slanted portion protruding from the insole and having a diameter larger along a downward direction of the thin slanted portion, so that the protrusions are integrally molded with the insole.
As one aspect of the present invention, a plurality of lug holes are formed through the insole; and the insole further comprises a pad having on its lower portion a double-faced tape attached to both the pad and an upper surface of the shoe, and a plurality of lugs protruding from an upper surface of the pad, the lugs positioned to correspond to the lug holes, respectively and insertable into the lug holes.